Semantics
by thelittlestones
Summary: Feelings conflict as the two ultimate ukes in KHR show their more primal side. 2784 slight AU/OOC


Tsuna lifted his head up. Was someone knocking on the door? When he heard it again, he rushed to his feet and ran to the door. He wouldn't want it broken down...again.

He threw it open and sighed in relief. "Hey, Basil," he offered him a smile. Basil gave a tentative one is response.

"Howst art thou, Tsuna-dono?"

"I'm alright Basil." Tsuna realized where they were standing. "Come in!" He turned and walked into the kitchen.

"What brings you here? I haven't seen you since..." Tsuna trailed off.

"Your father asked that I check up on thou." Basil took a seat at the table. "Also, I missed thou."

"Oh, Basil, I missed you too. Tea?" Basil blushed a dark red.

"Yes, please. It has been a trying journey." Basil intertwined his fingers.

"Would you like some food? Mama made cookies yesterday." Basil salivated at the thought of Nana's orgasmic sugary treats. Then a horrifying thought occurred to him.

"Didst Bianchi help?"

"No, Lambo and I-Pin did though. They're really good."

Basil accepted the cookie with a smile.

"Let's go to my room, Lambo, I-Pin, Bianchi, and Mama are coming home soon." Blushing, Basil let himself be led upstairs by Tsuna's hand.

"Yes Tsuna-dono." They took seats opposite each other. Basil wrapping his hands around his mug, happy for the warmth. He smiled discreetly as he took a sip. Tsuna watched him out of the corner of his eye. They both had grown—it had only been a year or so since they met, but they were as thick as thieves. Basil was no longer the boy he had been, and Tsuna was different as well. They _had_ grown. To Tsuna's shock, Basil had _grown. _He was very attractive now—not that he wasn't before.

It didn't startle him, thinking this way. He was secure enough in his sexuality (His years-long chase of Kyoko refuted this point) to say so. Every day he was surrounded by beautiful men. Dino was certainly handsome, as was Yamamoto. Gokudera was beautiful, in the exotic way, and Hibari was beautiful too, but in his motions, like a lithe animal.

Basil interrupted his thoughts. "'Tis a lovely view dono."

Tsuna looked out the window. "Basil, please call me Tsuna. And yeah, it is." He smiled sweetly.

Basil took this time to observe Tsuna. He had certainly grown. Before he was all boy, short, scrawny, soft. After growing taller and getting his ass whipped into shape by Reborn's "methods", he was all muscle and sharp angles. His cheeks, once round, show off his great bone structure, his cheekbones high—he cut an impressive figure at 15. His arms, once thin and weak, are now knotted with lean muscle that left Basil's mouth dry every time Tsuna moved and his muscles shifted under the silk of his skin. His legs were the same, tense and smooth, begging to be touched. He shoulders were broader—Basil could see his arms wrapping around Tsuna's shoulders as they fucked (hopefully this fantasy would come true). Sure, he was still small, but he still had growing to do, and he had a narrow build to begin with. Tsuna was _very _impressive. Basil felt his cheeks flood with heat.

"Want to sit on the bed? I'm all sore from Reborn and Colonello training me yesterday, and it wouldn't feel right if you were still on the—" Basil had already moved, knowing Tsuna tended to babble a bit.

"Here." Basil patted the spot next to him. Tsuna gave him a thankful smile. Basil's heart throbbed.

Basil knew he was gay at 10 when he saw a dick for the first time, besides his own. That was lust. He had a legitimate crush at 12, his first.

He had kissed a boy for the first time at the age of 11. Toni wanted to try for fun, as a joke. Basil pretended to too. He jerked a guy off for the first time at 13. He had had a real, legitimate relationship with a man when he was 14. That was 2 years ago. It had only lasted 4 months, but it was the best time of his life.

Tsuna made him feel…good. And not just physically. Emotionally. He felt safe with Tsuna.

Tsuna handed him a mug of steaming tea. "Here," he said with a smile. Basil thanked him and took the item. Tsuna let go too soon and Basil didn't have a good grip on it. He watched as it tumbled from his fingertips onto Tsuna's lap. He stared in horror until Tsuna screamed.

"Tsuna art thou badly injured? I apologize!" The words tumbled out of his mouth. Tsuna stopped yelling but was still visibly in pain. Basil's eyes widened in shock. What should he do? His pants were soaked with the steaming (and quite delicious looking) liquid, as was part of his shirt. The longer both items stayed on his body, the burns could get worse. The words tumbled out before he could think.

"Master, thou must removest thy clothes." He clapped both hands over his mouth. Tsuna's face looked confused, through the pain.

Basil ran both hand over his face and kept it there, as if to contain his blush. "The longer the tea stained clothes stay on thy body, the more painful to remove them at a later date." Tsuna's face changed to that of understanding. Basil was such a thoughtful person. If Haru had been there, he would have understood her motives—to get him naked. He rose to his feet.

"Can you help me out of them? The skin feels—" Basil jumped to his feet.

"Of course Tsuna-dono! What do you need?" Basil's hands fluttered around Tsuna like Hibird—never landing but waving around his body. He looked somewhat frantic.

Tsuna cracked his neck and groaned. The noise went straight to Basil's cock. "I have a burn on my cheek." It was true. The angry burn's tendrils stretched to his mouth and eyes. "Can you help me with my shirt?" Basil swallowed heavily.

"Yes," Basil ran his hands nervously down Tsuna's forearms, checking for burns. His skin was so soft! He bit his lip.

Tsuna looked down at him. Basil's brows were furrowed in concentration. If he wasn't in so much pain, he would have laughed. He looked so cute.

_Woah. Where did that come from?_ He bit back a moan. Never mind that. Basil's slight hands were making quick work of him. No one knew how sensitive his skin was, besides his mother. That's why Reborn's training riddled with bruises hurt so much. Basil had just found one of his many sweet spots.

When Basil looked up to gauge Tsuna's reaction, he blanched. He looked in pain—he was grimacing and holding his breath and mouthing numbers as he glared a hole in the wall. He immediately dropped his hands and took a step away from Tsuna. He stammered and stared at the floor.

"S-sorry, I w-was just ch-checking for burns th-there."

"Well there aren't any." He replied snappishly. "Help me out of my shirt." Basil scooted over to Tsuna and was careful about where he put his hands. Tsuna's burns prevented him from leaning over so that Basil could thread Tsuna's head and arms out of their respective holes, so Basil had to stand on the bed while Tsuna stood on the floor. He slowly began to lift up the edge of Tsuna's shirt.

"This could go quicker if you went into Hyper-Dying-Will-Mode dono." Basil joked. His knuckles brushed the skin on Tsuna's back. Tsuna jumped and bit back a moan. How did Basil elicit these reactions from him? He wasn't gay for kami's sake! He loved Kyoko! What was wrong with him?

Basil's thumb slid up his spine as he dragged up Tsuna's shirt. _Oh god. Oh god. Stop it. Stop it!_ His cock hardened and he gasped. His cheeks immediately turned red.

"Dono, did I irritate a burn?" Basil asked worriedly. If he had caused Tsuna to move in a way that chafed his burns—

"Just pull off the shirt Basil, no need to coddle me. I have Reborn as a teacher after all." Tsuna bit his lip and winced as the motion pulled at the inflamed skin on his cheek.

"If you say so," he said doubtfully. With a small example of the great strength he harnessed in his body, Basil ripped the shirt at all seams. Tsuna's eyes were wide in shock as he watched the fabric flutter to the ground. "Better?"

Tsuna fumbled and floundered for the words for a moment. "Uh, yeah. I'm good, it's just that—_wow_."

Basil shrugged. "Thou art not the only one with training. Your father is as brutal as Reborn. With our powers, we need fine tuned control." He jumped on the bed once before bouncing off and landing on his feet lithely. He kneeled down and began to tug on Tsuna's pants.

"Woah!" Tsuna colored up. "What are you doing?" Basil looked up at him, a confused look on his face. Was he hearing Gokudera and Yamamoto? No, they were supposed to be in Italy until Tuesday.

"The tea spilled _all over_ your thighs." Tsuna gulped. Basil laughed maniacally on the inside. So he was…_bothered_ by his ministrations. It was kinda obvious. The bulge was right in his face.

The door opened at that exact moment. "Hey, Jyuudaime, Kyoko told me to tell you she wants to go out for—" Everyone froze.

Tsuna magically turned into a tomato. Gokudera started sputtering random words in Italian and Japanese. Basil tried to look as innocent as possible. Yamamoto's face was slack.

Tsuna looked down at their position. His status? Boner, check. Basil taking off his pants for him, or at least trying, check. Basil on his knees. Check. Basil's hand cupping his thigh. Check. Oh god. Oh god. oh god, ohgod, ohgodohgodohgod.

"It's not what it looks like," he said, panicking. Basil leaned back onto his heels and blew a strand of hair out of his face before yawning and arching his back. Tsuna turned even redder.

Gokudera finally said something coherent. "That pineapple—I can't owe him—baka, fix this!" He turned to Yamamoto. His face was still stoic. He opened his mouth once. Twice. Spoke.

"Come on, 'Dera, they're busy. You can get back to…that…now Tsuna." He looked down at Tsuna's crotch, and Tsuna realized his erection was still there. Tsuna colored up again. He put a hand to his cheek, then winced when he realized it was his burned one. He really needed to get his blush under control.

Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

_Oh my god. What if they tell people? Never mind that! When did I turn gay… for Basil of all people_? Tsuna groaned in his head. This complicated things. He appraised Basil for a moment.

His sandy hair flopped into his face. He'd flip it out of the way ever so often, but it just slid back. It threw shadows onto his face, giving him an air of mystery. He just wanted to push it out of Basil's face for him.

Never mind that, there was a more pressing issue at hand! Tsuna thought of Longchamp's most recent girlfriend. Within seconds, his issue was taken care of. He looked back down at Basil who looked back coyly.

Wait, was Basil fucking with him? Was this… a game?

_No,_ he thought to himself._ It couldn't be_. Basil was too nice of a guy!

Basil ran his tongue over his upper lip.

Oh yeah, he was definitely fucking with him. _Well two can play at that game,_ he thought.

"Remove my pants," he said, voice cracking. Oh no. This was not good. Not good indeed. Wait, he sounded hoarse…better than prepubescent. "Basil." That came out deeper. Good.

"As you wish," Basil replied. A quick grin, saucy and sexy, was thrown at Tsuna. "Master." He sucked in a breath. What was he doing? Could he keep it up? Was this just a game to Basil… or more?

But after all, he was just a teenage boy, with hormones flying everywhere. Even if it was only for one night, he wanted Basil all to himself… and goddamn the consequences. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling of cold air on his cock as Basil freed him from his pants. His eyes flew open as Basil's mouth enveloped 'little Tsuna'. His slightly erect cock became fully hard in a matter of seconds. He moaned when Basil deep throated him. His sensitive head brushed against the back of Basil's throat. It took all of his strength not to slam his hips forward. It just felt so good. Basil grabbed Tsuna's hips and removed his mouth with a wet pop. Tsuna was panting, his cheeks crimson. Basil smiled shyly. His previous boyfriends never seemed so happy about receiving oral. They all wanted to get it in.

Was that what Tsuna wanted? Basil made up his mind. He pushed Tsuna back onto the bed. "Whaa?" Tsuna mumbled. His naked body bounced up and down on the mattress.

Basil watched Tsuna's cock bob up and down, his reddened balls swaying with his body. His mouth filled with saliva. He needed him—right now. He pulled his shirt over his head and crawled over Tsuna's body so he was straddling the younger boy's waist. He rocked his hips back and forth slightly and delighted in Tsuna's glazed eyes and slight gasp as his dick rose the occasion.

"Wait," Tsuna gasped as Basil's mouth descended over his nipples to get a taste. "Wait, Basil, I don't want to do this." Basil froze. He bowed his head and looked at where they were connected. Tsuna's dick was still hard. He wanted to scream. What was the problem? _Don't you want me? _Basil thought heartbrokenly. He quickly crawled off and pulled his shirt on.

"Okay." He said. And then he disappeared, leaving Tsuna naked and hard on the bed.

"Damnit Basil, that's not what I meant!"

**A/N This is one of my first yaoi stories i've posted, but not the first i've written, so constructive criticism is welcome, but don't bash. I might make accompanying stories to this verse so tell me in the reviews what pairings you would like... Obviously I ship 8059. They are my OTP. This was more of a dare/experiment/ what if? scenario. So fav..follow...review!**


End file.
